This disclosure relates generally to the field of image processing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to a technique for identifying landmark features in a digital image.
Facial landmark detection is the process of analyzing an image to identify and locate reference nodes (aka landmarks) on a face and is a critical step in computer vision that precedes many important tasks such as expression recognition, face recognition, red-eye removal, face alignment and face tracking. In general, obtaining an estimate of facial landmarks is an ill-conditioned problem due to pose, illumination, and expression variations. These factors compromise the performance of most facial landmark detection methods. It would be beneficial therefore to provide a mechanism that provides robust, high-quality landmark detection capability.